Playing With Fire
by roserouge20
Summary: Sookie is a vampire slayer who is assigned to kill the delectable vampire she lost her cherry to. Naturally, Eric Northman won't be going down without a fight. Both embark on the old age game of cat and mouse, but neither is willing to surrender and be the prey. Smutty. AU.


I was nervous, extremely so, about this new case we were up against. So, nervous, in fact, that the night before, I found myself unable to sleep. I had worked in this field a little over three-years now, and I still found it challenging as ever. Though, I had no doubts in my abilities, this new job I had been assigned to was bound to be uncomfortable and difficult- for personal reasons.

I was staying the night over at my fellow worker, Alcide's apartment block for the evening. His apartment was on the top floor, and he had offered me a bed for the night in his empty guest room. Though the bed was comfy enough, and the mattress wasn't too lumpy, I found it increasingly difficult to sleep. I was prepared and ready for my big job tomorrow, on a professional level. I knew the character I was playing, had mastered my fake German accent, I even had my outfit hanging and ready to go, and my handbag packed with silver-spray, a few cloves of garlic (vampire's thought it reeked) and everything. I was fully prepared on that side of it. What I wasn't prepared for, and what had me stressing the most, was the vampire with whom I was playing my role for.

This vampire's name was Eric Northman, and he was pretty much the biggest fish in the pond when it came to all the vampire's that were listed as residing in Louisiana. He was over a thousand-years-old, and he was also sin on a stick.

We had history, dating back roughly two years ago.

Back in my younger, naïve days, I had nightly flings for over two months with the vampire in question. They were unforgettable nights filled with ardent, passionate sex. Being as old as he was, he knew all the ways to seduce an impressionable young woman. He did things to me I would never forget. Even just thinking about it now, in bed, it made me feel like a horny woman on heat. One morning I woke up and smelled the roses, literally. I had gotten myself into a sticky situation, where he wanted more from me. Hell, he had even wanted us to move in together at one stage (only after two weeks, mind you). So, I hauled my ass out of the situation by changing my cell-phone number and being mindful not to go out alone after dark, where he would so happened to have run into me.

It wasn't very smart of me, jumping into a casual thing with the very creature I had made a profession out of killing. But sometimes, you just can't help who you're attracted to. I had found him irresistible and, with him, he taught me how sex can be something pleasurable and completely natural. I had certainly been fortunate in having him as my teacher.

Not a week went by, where I did not reflect on those two saucy months together. Sometimes, I kept the mental image of him naked in my fantasy bank, for those moments where I felt frustrated sexually and needed a release for the inanities of life.

I promised myself that I would keep my emotions in check, once I saw him again. Alcide and I were meant to be going to Eric Northman's bar, named Fangtasia, underneath the disguise of a happily engaged couple. Quite frankly, it was the idea of seeing Eric Northman again that terrified me to the moon and back. I kept telling myself, all I had to do, was put on a phony accent and if he so happened to remember me, I could easily pretend he was mistaken.

"Sookie?" a gruff voice came from the doorway, jolting me away from my stressful thoughts.

I sat up abruptly, to find Alcide standing resting near the jam, his arms folded across his chest. Alcide was a werewolf, and he was packing a lot of muscle. We had become very close, in a completely platonic sense. He was the most decent man in the world, despite the fact he often shifted into a wolf come full-moon.

"You all right?"

I nodded, and attempted to smile.

"You nervous about the big gig tomorrow?"

"No, I'm fine," I lied. Explaining my situation to Alcide would have only put me in far more strife.

He strolled over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, pressing down lightly with his warm fingertips. "We'll be just fine. If anything bad happens, we'll just take protocol and get ourselves out of there stat..."

"I know, I know."

"How are you going on the accent?"

Straightening my shoulders and clearing my throat, I put on my fake German voice and batted my eyelashes up at him. "Wonderful, Mr. Alcide."

He looked at me funny then. He clearly didn't know whether to laugh or whether to swoon. I guess men loved exotic women. "Sounds great," he said quietly, after a moment. "You always knock the accents right out of the park."

That cheered me a bit. "Oh, thanks, Alcide."

He smiled at me broadly. "Get some sleep, all right? We've got a big night ahead of ourselves tomorrow."

Oh, didn't we!

Though I still felt uneasy, I managed a warm smile up at him. Then he left me to it.

Next morning, I woke and had two cups of coffee before getting myself prepared. I went all out, as I usually did, with the pedicure and the facial. Fitting into a vampire bar was tough work; I put on a shiny coat of red polish on my toenails and fingernails. Then I got changed into my dress, and then tied up my hair carefully into a bun and slipped on my black, heavily fringed wig. A few touch-ups here and there, with some pale foundation, blood-red lips, and a heavy coating of eyeliner and mascara, and I was good to go. I set my leather studded bag on the edge of the bed, rummaged through it and made for certain I had my garlic and silver spray still on me, then plopped down to slip into my heels. Alcide walked in just at this moment, and his suit perfectly matched my black dress. He had on a deep crimson tie, and was wearing red sneakers to complete the look. We were going as an engaged, Goth couple tonight, who had a penchant for vamps.

Alcide stopped stock-still in the doorway and took a very close inspection of my outfit. Then he whistled through his teeth. "Looking good enough to eat, Sook."

I waved his comment away, flattered. He sure knew all the right ways to compliment a girl. "I certainly hope I do, Alcide."

"Seriously, you look mouth-watering. All vamps in the bar will be rocking hard fang-boners."

"Thanks," I said, trying not to beam, as he continued to lay the compliments on thick. I got to my feet, and slung my handbag over my shoulder. "Ready?"

"Ready as ever." Alcide offered me his arm, I hooked my hand around his forearm, and away we went.

Our destination was just only a fifteen-minute drive from Alcide's apartment block. We managed to find a space in the parking-lot, and we spent several minutes getting into character. Alcide slipped my fake engagement ring on me, and I fanned out my fingers, admiring the cheap stone. Fangtasia wasn't impressive on the outside. A few anti-vampire groups had spray-painted nasty words on the brick wall. The illuminated red sign above the red doors, 'Fangtasia', glowed brightly from where I was seated in the passenger's side.

Once we got inside, holding hands, the music hit me relentlessly. 'You and Me' by Filter was blaring out of the stereos.

_I can't see me loving nobody but you, for all my life... You and me... Me and you..._

The patrons tonight were mostly humans. They were thinking along the lines of vampires, sex, and booze.

I was real pleased Alcide and I seemed to blend in with the crowd. Half of the women were dressed in the exact shades I was- though, less modest- and some had the most outrageous piercings on their faces that I had ever seen. Septum, nose studs, lip rings... you name it, they had it.

We managed to squish our way to the bar where Alcide ordered himself a Heineken. I ordered a trusty Gin and Tonic. I wasn't much of a big drinker, but tonight, I felt I needed at least one for liquid courage. I gave Alcide a nervous smile as he handed me my drink carefully, and we both sipped. Alcide, being as tall as he was, inspected the people in the bar easily and he almost choked on his mouthful of beer. He did our secret movement, stroking his ear subtly- to tell me our vampire was in sight.

_Oh, crap. So he is still here..._

I looked around the bar nervously, but I didn't see him. Far too many people were in the way.

Planting a smile on my face, I bent up onto my tiptoes, and whispered in Alcide's ear over the music, "Where is he?"

"To your right. Centre stage. In a chair."

I looked around more carefully, leaning sideways and peering past several shoulders. And then I saw him, finally. My body had an unsettling reaction as my eyes found him. My heart leaped, and I felt jittery all over. His slick hair glinted burnished blonde in the florescent lights, and he looked just as sinful as I remembered; Dressed in jeans and a black linen shirt. Time hadn't changed him one bit; Then again, he was a vampire. He didn't age physically. It still shocked me, though. I saw his eyes swoop over the bar, before hauntingly they decided to settle on me. His jaw tensed, his eyes lit up with- what? Tension? Anger? Did he recognize me, despite I was wearing a wig and was flying incognito? Surely not.

My pulse raced, as he rose to his feet and smoothly started weaving his way through the crowd. Deliberately, I turned my eyes back up to my fake honey, interlacing my fingers through his for strength and reassurance. Someone's hand touched my bare shoulder to get my attention, their touch seeming to bite through my skin harshly, and I noticed Alcide do our secret ear-finger-stroke code again.

He was right behind me. I could tell so, without even having to look and see for myself.

I felt him bend in, until his mouth was near the back of my ear, his fingers slipping over my shoulder-blade, pulling me back a step. I'm supposed to be Alcide's fake honey, but my heart was pounding, desire washed over me in brutal waves at the familiarity of his touch. His teeth and mouth skimmed the base of my earlobe, as he whispered, in his sensual, husky voice, "Hello Sookie Stackhouse. It's so wonderful to see you again. You look as enchanting as always. I was fond of the blonde hair more, though."

Pity that the vampire who had popped my cherry years ago still remembered me. Even bigger pity was the reaction his mere voice alone had brought onto me.

And, just like that, our plan had been foiled.


End file.
